The Chill of Winter Lasts
by Rosetta Stone
Summary: Dark Schneider is faced with his daughter a child he had no clue existed. With the potential to destroy him, and KallSu as a distraction, what will she do?


(Note Ok, not only do I not own this story, but I don't even know the whole story. I don't know how this series ends, or even if it has. I have the first DVD of this, and haven't been able to find any more. So..forgive me, and if you feel like flaming, please go right ahead, I'll just delete it and report it. If you actually have substantial views on my writing or helpful suggestions for any of my plot holes, then I would greatly appreciate it. What I haven't actually seen, I've read on the Net and have come to the conclusion that in some way or another all of these people went over to Dark's side eventually. Also, they still had to face off against the Destruction God...and from there, I have no idea.)

The wind blew down savagely upon the large mountain that housed the Rebel force of Meta-Rikana. The mountain was old, older than any living thing within its crags and crevices, or outside of them. It had been hollowed out by the vast powers of the four Rebel Generals and their Leader. One side of this massive bit of rock and earth was fashioned in the shape and make of a fortress; stone towers rose in the air, unmoving despite the strength of the surrounding gales. The gate was probably the most impressive thing of all: It was a made of solid oak reinforced with steel studding. It took ten men at the levers to raise it, and allow someone to enter. It was fortified further by spells from every magic-user living within the walls of the fort, and it led into a courtyard which was currently barren, as spring had not yet come full circle.

Standing on the foremost crosswalk, where archers would be posted should Meta-Rikana fall under attack, was Gara.

Gara was the first General of this force, and a renown Ninja Master. His keen sense of smell could detect rain, masses of it; and the heavy, black clouds were a good indication of the coming storm. The clouds gathered ominously over head; but Gara paid little attention tot hem as he looked down the mountain road, which led directly, and only, to the gate of the keep. This was the only possible route of attack; as every other side was protected by miles of bespelled rock, and any attack from the sky would prove fruitless when the rebels ran for cover in the magic reinforced caves for cover. The pass itself was deadly once it left ground level. An army could not make it in columns more than three men across, and that a tight squeeze at best, as there were sheer drops on either side with jagged rocks beneath.

Gara merely stood there, unafraid of any such attack at the moment. He was watching the road, unsure of what he was really looking for. He'd just had an urge to come up here and play 'look out' with the other sharp eyed ninjas he'd assigned to this post. He had an uncanny feeling that something, or someone, was coming. That was odd, as they needed no supply caravans. With so many Mages and Wizards, you could magic in food, clothing, and water when ever it was needed. There were no scouts due back for another day, and they were always precisely on time unless they were dead.

As he watched, he reflected on his long life. How had he gotten himself into this situation, this war? He'd followed Dark Schneider through two tours; one of conquest, and this one of...what, exactly? He had decided to forgive the man who was much like the annoying brother you couldn't help but love. He had agreed to aid in Dark's attempt to rebel against the Destruction God, Ansla-Sax, though what he had hoped to gain, or regain, at the time hadn't been clear. It had been Dark's temporary death that had shown him the way. Though the way was just as shadowed and uncertain as the day he had started out on it. His cause was simply to stay alive, at least it had been at first. Ansla-Sax wanted nothing but the death of every living thing on this planet, and that didn't quite sit well with any of them. It hadn't been a smart idea to betray the God of Death, but Gara wasn't about to regret his decision. He had come to love one of his fellow rebels, to love her and cherish her as he had no other in his lifetime. The most beautiful woman he had ever known, and he knew that Ansla-Sax wouldn't allow such a love to shine in his new, dark world. Thus why Gara continued to fight, for her.

Arshes-Nei was so beautiful, so powerful, and absolutely elegant. She was everything a man could ever want or desire, and it was for her safety that he went on with this battle. She was half human and half dark elf. She had been rejected by both her peoples and had been taken in and raised by Dark Schneider himself. She had been a daughter, then a lover; but after he had been released from the child's body which had kept him imprisoned, he'd already fallen in love with Yoko. Dark still loved Nei, but as a friend only and Nei had finally contented herself with that. As it was, she had developed an interest in Gara, which he had readily returned, and as Dark and Yoko married; Gara and Nei became lovers.

Gara smiled faintly as he thought of the passion of that first night. Her fingernails had dug into his skin; her purple black hair cascading over his white pillows. Her ruby eyes acquiring that sated look, then turning sleepy. Her pink lips all over his own body. She was wild, and then he had held her in his arms as she fell asleep, and when he did as well all had felt whole and good in the world if only for a moment. He had learned shortly there after that Nei was in the war to try and salvage the world for all the homeless, abused, and orphaned children in the world.

Gara suddenly frowned, startled from his reverie by the sight of three figures, on the mountain pass, approaching. They were not scouts; Gara knew for certain, for his scouts traveled alone and if they were to bring new allies, they would never do so during full light, storm or no storm. Who were these people? Was that a hawk flying above them? He snapped his fingers, bringing his apprentice's attention fully onto him. The boy's name was Shule. He was young, only about thirteen years old; but he was too powerful already to be controlled by Priest Geo who taught the youngsters the most basic of spells. The Priest felt it was necessary, hoping to give the children the ability to defend themselves should the worst happen and the rebellion fall. Shule was bright, with a quick wit, a nimble body, and the desire to please. Gara had only been too happy to take the boy, and he had grown quite fond of the child as well. He looked remarkably as Gara had, when he had been Shule's age, with his black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Go get the other Generals, and our esteemed Leader." he ordered.

Shule only nodded in acknowledgment, as he'd taken a vow of silence. This entire coming year he would be silent, and if he passed this self imposed test, Gara would know that he had found a perfect successor to be the leader of his Ninjas. Despite the fact that Gara might continue to live even after Shule had become a man, he didn't want to be responsible for his Ninjas forever, especially with Nei beside him. He would want to start a life with her one day, if they could ever find peace.

Shule was off to do his master's bidding in an eye blink; nimbly leaping to lower crosswalks and support beams until he reached the courtyard. He didn't bother with the stairs, a flare about the child that Gara could appreciate. Gara was reminded of himself again, much younger, and enjoyed it. He was almost sure that Shule was one of the youngest apprentices, but when the Mages held their weekly duels; where the younger magic users could experience real battle, Shule held his own rather well.

The seasoned Ninja Master looked up to view the road again, seeing that the strangers were much closer and still proceeding. Thunder rumbled over head, and lightning tickled the dark clouds; a fair warning that something much stronger was forming. It wasn't cold enough to snow at the moment, but when the rain hit, it would make one tremble with chill. Gara could now make out the individuals more clearly, distinguishing them from one another, and there above was the hawk, keeping pace, an obvious member of the party. On the ground were two humans, and a large wild cat, stark white against the darkness surrounding them. He wondered if they were aware of the fact that they were traveling in hostile territory. Were they mages? Gara didn't think so, mages usually broad casted the fact to all, and he couldn't feel any energies about these strangers.

However; he could feel the other Generals coming, and those who accompanied them. The first to meet Gara were Arshe and her pretty apprentice, Velorna. Velorna was Shule's age, or slightly older, and happened to have a vicious crush on the silent boy. Shule's emotions on this subject weren't clear, but he had a habit of blushing lightly when he saw the girl. Velorna was a pretty, human child, orphaned as Nei had been. She had a lithe body just blooming into womanhood with luxurious, blond hair and sky blue eyes. She loved Arshe like a mother, and Nei adored the girl to a fault. Velorna controlled earth magic, but that also contained, for her, lava, which fell into Nei's specialty. Gara smiled as Nei kissed his cheek and Velorna hugged him. Gara had been the one that had saved her in the first place, bringing her to Nei specifically. He treated the child as his own.

Next came Abigail; the most powerful necromancer in the whole of the world. He could, and would, raise the dead and the earth itself for his own amusement. His apprentice had not accompanied him, likely engrossed in a book, speaking of the history of the dark arts. Abigail was only a little older than Gara's one hundred and seventy years, but time had been harsher on the dark mage. His hair was still pitch black, his eyes smoldering red, but lines marked his rather ugly face, frown lines. He nodded gravely to acknowledge Nei and Gara, then peered at the road. He frowned, which was common for him, and grumbled to himself.

Dark Schneider made his appearance next, the Leader of the Rebellion. He was impossibly handsome and arrogant man. He was not one to show his true feelings to anyone at any time, but those he loved knew it well enough. It was easy to provoke him into battle, as he was incredibly protective and possessive of his friends and family. Many women had fallen prey to his charm, devilish wit, his white hair and flaming blue eyes. He had broken countless hearts, and usually acted smug and superior. Being one of the most powerful beings on earth, he feared no one and almost everyone feared him to some extent. Dark was notoriously difficult to kill, able to regenerate body parts and organs at will. Behind the great mage came his wife, Yoko. Yoko adored Dark like no other woman could; and tolerated him as no other woman cold, but gave him tongue lashings that no one else would have been able to get away with.

Yoko was pretty, with a delicate body and red-brown hair. Her eyes were large and captivatingly brown. She held her son, Zacharias, who looked exactly like his father.

Following Yoko was Princess Sheela, the last living member of the royal family of Meta-Rikana, and Dark's ward. If Yoko had a delicate build, Sheela was fragile; though looks could be deceiving. Sheela was a powerful Priestess of Enno-Marta, the Goddess of Light and Beauty. She could kill a demon with a well intoned spell and a glanced from her haunted, green eyes. She had long, blue-black hair which sh usually kept in a loose braid. She also happened to be the last Seal, the last thing keeping Ansla-Sax from destroying the world, keeping him chained even now. No one was really fond of her sniveling, but they had to protect her in order to protect the interests of everyone else who lived.

Zacharias gurgled and wriggled in his mother's embrace as Marc came up to the battlements. Marc was Dark's apprentice and his second adopted son. He was twenty-four years old, the oldest of all the apprentices, and he ruled over them with a firm hand. He had long, raven hair with eyes the color of molten gold. He used fire and lightning magics like Dark, but he held twice his master's potential. One day Marc would be the most powerful man alive; and he was just as notorious as Dark when it came to women; having taken on some of the warlock's more amorous characteristics. Zach began to whine when his father would not acknowledge him, and Dark turned to his son, whispering an apology. Gara hid a smile as the sorcerer's fierce gaze went soft with love and adoration. To see such a powerful man in such a tender situation was absurd. Dark Schneider was known for his prowess in bed, and in battle; fighting, killing, destroying. This man had raped, plundered, and waged war on the entire world, nearly conquering all of it. He and his adopted son, Marc would likely have no equals, no one to rival them, unless...

Kall-Su was the last to join the group, with Shule running before him. Kall-Su was the first adopted son of Dark, and he was the only one who had come close to destroying the man for good. He would have; except that at the last moment, he remembered his love for Dark, and all of the guidance he had given. He could still destroy Dark at will, as he'd only gotten stronger as the years went by. Hal wouldn't, he was the most loyal friend anyone could have, even though he rarely had a female friend. Kal had been betrayed by his own mother and, for that reason, had little respect for the entire gender. He was what most women considered beautiful. He had short, wild, silvery-white hair and chill amethyst eyes. He liked the exercise of bedding women, he just never liked the actual person. As far as anyone could remember, Kal had never been in love, and most believed he wasn't even capable of such a thing. Only Dark maintained the thought that there was one woman out there that could reach Kal- they just hadn't found them yet.

"Well Gara..." Dark began, as Shule hurriedly sought his master's side. "It seems that everyone of import is here. What's going on?"

Gara motioned to the road below them. All turned and gazed down on the small party of travelers. They now stood at the gate, expectantly. Both humans wore long, black cloaks which swayed with the building wind. Nothing of their forms or faces could be seen. The great beast that was with them leaned its muscled girth against one individual. It was a large cat, like a panther that had been bleached snow white. Then, a screech was heard from above, and the Generals saw a black hawk soar down, easily navigating the strengthening winds. He landed deftly on the shoulder of the other individual. Gara watched Arshe walk to the edge of the stone wall, sniffing the wind as it came up to them. Being of elven blood, she had acute senses.

"The cloaked ones are human females, the cat.." she sniffed again, frowning. She seemed to be placing the scent within her memory. Gara continued to watch as her pointed ears twitched, and she suddenly gasped and took a step backward. Gara was there to receive her and she fell into his embrace, shivering. Dark looked alarmed. Nei was frightened by very little, and rarely surprised; yet here she was looking shocked and very much afraid. Yoko was beside Nei and Gara in an instant. Even though Nei's past with Dark was complicated, this had not limited the women in their relationship with one another. They were now good friends. Nei clung to Gara as he held her and Yoko stroked the woman's face. This scene disturbed everyone, even Zacharias was unnaturally still.

"It's a demon!"

Princess Sheela fell to her knees, muttering a prayer to Enno-Marta. Kal rolled his eyes in disgust. How pathetic, as if the Goddess would ever answer. The Goddess was a -woman-; therefore untrustworthy and useless.

Kal brought his attention to the matter at hand. Yes, there -was- a demon down there, although he didn't need his nose to tell him that. It was obvious by the black, unnatural aura that surrounded it. It was a low demon, having the form of a beast, but the intelligence of a human, and the lifespan of a demi God. It appeared to have bonded itself to someone...that was odd. Low demons normally loathed mortals, seeing them as lower beings, humans in particular. There was more to this person than any of them knew, Kal was sure of it. Kal bent, leaning his forearms on the stone wall and peering down at this stranger. What could a woman possibly have done to garner the good will and loyalty of a low demon of ice? Ice demons were notoriously hard-hearted, and cruel, like Kal himself.

Gemma snorted sharply; shaking her head as she turned to her cloaked companion. She reached up a hand and scratched the feathers of Sun Dancer's chest, enjoying the softness she found there. He clacked his beak in appreciation. His talons dug into the leather shoulder guard, and she was thankful that he wasn't up in the air any longer. This storm was already looking bad, and likely to get worse.

"One of them is staring at us now." she remarked dryly.

Gemma's friend and confidant smirked, though Gemma could not see her face. The again, she didn't need to, she known Star too long not to know her strange moods and dark humors. Besides, any idiot could hear the amusement in her dark voice.

"According to Ashok, one of them has fallen down in prayer." Star sneered.

Gemma chuckled. "A lot of good it'll do them."

"Hmmm...yes, we've been found out- at least as far as our gender is concerned. As well they have realized that Ashok is a demon."

"Should I be afraid?"

Star chuckled again, in a confidant, sultry manner.

"No, though I would suggest you curb your natural, pissy tenancies and practice a little prudence."

"Oh! That's so boring though!" Gemma complained.

"Gem, they're already planning to kill Ashok as soon as they open that gate, don't give them any reason to be threatened by -you-." Star said severely.

Gemma sighed, knowing when, and when not, to argue with her companion. Now was not the time. She peered at Ashok, the low demon of ice who could read any mortal's mind. He was growling currently, in annoyance. He was a creature of magnificent beauty, but only a fool wouldn't be wary of him. That creature could purr like any kitten, but Gemma had seen enemy blood stain those vicious claws and soak into that glittering, moon white hide. His fangs were hard, sharp, and tough; like diamonds. He was a force to be reckoned with, just as Star was. Star was the only being, in this realm or any other, that Ashok would obey. She and Gemma were the only two he was even fond of.

Ashok was one of the two things that Star gave a damn about, the other being Gemma. Only two ties to her humanity, such as it was. Star was used to losing those she loved, and so kept those people as far from harm's way as she could manage. She tried to ignore those she loved, or act indifferent with them, so that they might also be protected, and above suspicion. As it was, they were all very close, having been a trio for a long time now.

:There's one I can't read.: came Ashok's mental voice, into Star's mind.

:He's not human?:

:No, a dragon half breed.:

An elder race. Ashok could read minds of other demons, humans, elves, and dwarves; but dragons, the odd unicorn and the like were impossible for him to penetrate.

:Really?: asked Star with real interest.

:Really, unless my sense of smell has failed me.: he assured her. Of course, his sense of smell would likely -never- fail him.

:Excellent. And my father?:

:He is there as well.:

"This just gets better and better." she purred aloud.

Ashok nudged her hand and Star caressed the soft fur on the top of his head, absently. She thought of their entrance. She debated on waiting, or showing herself in. If she chose to get herself in, what sort of entrance should she make? She was opting for a quiet one, subtle yet powerful, but Gemma was of an impatient nature.

"Let us in, damn it!"

With her words, her magical aura surged fiercely, glowing green-gold, and a gust of wind with the power and pressure of a hundred mammoths blew at the great gate, literally ripping it off its hinges and tossing it end over end, over the mountain. It carried the gate away as if the monstrous thing were a leaf. Gemma's hand flew into her hood and over her mouth.

"Oops."

Star shook her head, smiling. Gemma hadn't learned to keep her emotions from kick-starting her powers and sending them into a wild rage. Gemma had more potential than most, she was already quite powerful for her twenty-three years, but she cared little for the -discipline- of magic.

:So much for that quiet, unobtrusive entrance.: Ashok muttered.

Star shook her head again, chuckling softly. She rolled her eyes heavenward, pleadingly, though she didn't believe in the power of the Gods any more. However; she was finally here, to face her father, and to send his soul screaming into the depths of the Final Death. A death from which he would -never- return.


End file.
